The present invention relates to disposable articles and to biodegradable, disposable gloves for use therewith which are suitable for single use applications. More particularly, the invention relates to a disposable glove with-pockets, and a sealing feature for retrieving and disposing of used tampons and sanitary napkins.
Sanitary napkins, tampons, and the like serve a well known and useful purpose. At times they are used while traveling, or when disposal after use is not convenient. Some user""s flush the sanitary napkins or tampons down toilets, where they at times clog the toilet. Disposing of used sanitary napkins or tampons in trash containers, or waste towel receptacles is not sanitary and at times presents an odor problem, as well as attracting flies and other insects. This results in an unsatisfactory and unsanitary disposal process. The janitorial staff are thus exposed to infectious diseases from transmission of infected blood from used tampons, which poses serious health risks.
Disposable gloves and mittens are known in the art. Biodegradable gloves and mittens are also known in the art. A number of such devices are discussed hereunder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,554 to Reed teaches a biodegradable mitten for use during disposal of a tampon. After use, the mitten can be inverted, sealed, and thrown away.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,386 to Morrow teaches a mitt used as a disposable bag. It includes a closure means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,881 to Heise teaches the use of disposable plastic gloves, which after use, are turned inside out. They are then closed at the top with a closure means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,708 to Jacovitz teaches a biodegradable glove, which after use, may be inverted and the ends tied to keep the glove/bag closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,329 to Wachs teaches a mitt with a pocket in the middle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,697 to Hayes teaches a disposable plastic glove which may be inverted. Then, a closure is secured at the end of the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,799 to Abilgaard teaches rubber gloves which are inverted after use. They are then closed with a seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,733 to Lerner teaches a disposable glove, which is inverted after use. Then, the ends are closed by a string.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,283 to Rojko teaches a plastic glove which is inverted after use. Then, the ends are tied together to close it.
What is needed is an easy, quick and sanitary way of retrieving, storing and disposing of used sanitary napkins, tampons, and the like.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a biodegradable, disposable glove, which has pockets therein for containing or dispensing of used sanitary napkins, tampons, and the like.
More particularly, the device according to the present invention includes a biodegradable, disposable glove or mitten, which is used for disposal of an item such as a tampon or sanitary napkin. The biodegradable, disposable glove or mitten, according to the present invention, includes a first pocket in the palm of the glove or mitten, and a second pocket located on the back side of the glove or mitten, enabling the glove or mitten to be worn on either hand. The first and second pockets provide a means for conveniently storing an unused sanitary item prior to use, and for receiving a used sanitary item for sanitary disposal thereof.
Additional pockets are provided upon or adjacent to the first and second pockets for storing other sanitary objects.
Side loops are also provided for storing at least one tampon prior to use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.